


Don't forget to remember me

by 21freys



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (kind of not really) - Freeform, Child Abuse, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide, literally this i s so sad again, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21freys/pseuds/21freys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's back, you thought you'd escape the ridiculously sad stories i write. WHOOPS. Anyways, once again, my apologies, please stay safe, i love you guys, this is not a happy story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget to remember me

“Hmm yeah we need to work a bit harder on this”

He looks down, 16/44. The numbers don’t go in right, he can’t have failed,. He never fails. He doesn’t have many skills but he’s never got a D. he shakes, his body shakes, a D a D, 16/44 how could he have messed up this badly, he actually tried to study, he didn’t think he’d done that badly. 

“You can do better, you obviously understand the concepts, you just don’t have the knowledge.” His phone, he’d been on his phone. He knows he had, or maybe it was blurry on his phone, he doesn’t remember any of the classes. He can’t remember what he’s done during his day, he’s not even sure how he got to school. The world is spinning he can’t breathe. 

“Dude how did you go??” Mark asks excitedly, tyler shrugs and mark goes “hey that’s good!” Without even looking, he then goes on to talk about how he got 38 and he’s disappointed but he didn’t study so its pretty good overall. Tyler smiles and tells him he’s super proud of him and that it’s really good. The room starts spinning he gets up feeling the tears prickling. Quickly telling the teacher he has to go to the bathroom the teacher looks slightly concerned but just nods. He runs down the stairs tripping slightly as he sprawls. He’s cut his arm on the stair, he doesn’t care. He can’t see, he runs into the bathroom, looking in the mirror, his eyes are red he can’t stand the sight. The next thing he knows he’s standing in front of a shattered mirror. There’s blood and…. A boy? There’s a boy with bright blue hair standing next to him, oh he’s saying something, he looks concerned.

“What are you doing fuck there’s glass in your hand,” tyler looks up and the boy’s eyes widen. “There’s fucking glass in your forehead fuck I’m gonna go get a teacher”

Tyler panics, “no  no no no don’t no I’ll be fine please.” He sounds insane, he would laugh but he can’t breathe properly. He struggles to his feet and looks in the unbroken part of the mirror before pulling the glass from his cheek. He could have blinded himself. He starts to panic, he can’t remember what happened, he’s vaguely aware of the boy grabbing him. 

“Deep breaths okay? Breathe with me alright? In, out…” tyler follows the boy’s lips, he has nice lips, he thinks to himself. He can breathe again he can see. The boy smiles slightly and says “what happened?” 

Tyler sobs slightly, and whispers, “I got a D” 

Blue hair looks offended, “you punched a mirror…. Because you got a D, dude i get D’s all the time why the hell would you punch a mirror.”

The anger boiled up inside him “You get D’s all the time?? Well good for you! I have never got a D, my family doesn’t get D’s, don’t be a fucking asshole you have no fucking clue what it’s like to …” he trailed off, the shaking was starting again, he couldn’t breathe, the boy looked taken aback, “okay tyler im sorry”,

“How do you know my name?”

“We’re in all the same classes it’s hard not to notice you we have music and english together.”

“Oh, well, what’s your name”

“It’s Josh”

“Hello Josh.”

“Hello Tyler, can i call you a teacher now?”    
“No. ill be fine,”

“Your hands are still bleeding please let me get the nurse tyler you need to go to hospital”

“NO. i can’t make this any worse please just let it go they’ll kill me if i get sent to hospital as well” he shudders at what letting his family down again would be like. He worries at his hand making it sting more. Josh sees and holds his wrists still. 

“Okay, well stay here I’m going to go get some paper towel okay?”

“Okay Josh.” he watches him walk into the cubicles and gets up and sprints out, “TYLER” he hears behind him but he doesn’t stop. He keeps running till he gets to the front gates but he doesn’t pause, he keeps going. Keeps running till he reaches his house. He opens the door and slams it behind him. He screams he keeps screaming as he makes his way up the stairs. He reaches the bathroom. Closing the door he lets himself take a breath. He needs to be punished for how badly he screwed up. He reaches into the cupboard and gets out what he needs.

  
There’s blood, so much he didn’t mean for there to be much blood. He reaches for his phone, fumbling at it. The last thing he hears is "911, what is your emergency?” then the world goes black. 

**Author's Note:**

> once again, drop kick me into the sun, sorry this is more of a rant then an actual story.


End file.
